Crash Nitro Kart
N-Gage Mobile |Rating= |Mode=Single player, multi-player |Media= |Sys= }} Crash Nitro Kart is a racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and Universal Interactive and published by Vivendi Universal Games, by Konami in Japan, and by Sierra Entertainment for some releases. The game was released for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and N-Gage. Story On Earth, Crash Bandicoot and his friends are relaxing while their nemesis, Doctor Neo Cortex, ponders his next course of action in regards to defeating the Bandicoots and achieving world domination. Suddenly, both groups are abducted by a mysterious white light that takes them to a large coliseum somewhere in another galaxy. This galaxy is ruled by Emperor Velo XXVII, who plans on having the group race for the entertainment of his subjects. He promises the Earthlings that winning the races will win their freedom, and threatens them with the destruction of Earth if they refuse to race. After both teams accept the challenge, Velo explains that the racers will compete on four worlds of his choosing, and promises a race against the galactic champion if the champions of those worlds are defeated. When the champions of Terra, Barin, Fenomena and Teknee are defeated, the Earth racers go up against the galactic champion, who turns out to be Emperor Velo himself. The racers defeat Velo, but he refuses to send the racers back to Earth. When the Earth racers angrily demand a rematch, Velo readily accepts, on the condition that the Earth racers must first collect all his Time Relics. Velo loses again to the Earth racers and literally explodes in a bout of fury, revealing himself to be a robot suit controlled by a small gremlin-like version of himself. The following events are determined by which of the characters the player used to win the race. If Crash, Coco or Crunch win the race, Velo, having lost his influence over his subjects, dejectedly relinquishes his empire to the Bandicoots. Crash considers becoming the next emperor of the galaxy, but decides otherwise and gives control back to Velo in exchange for sending the Bandicoots back to Earth. If Cortex, N. Gin or Tiny win the race, Velo struggles with Cortex over the possession of his scepter, only to be stopped by Tiny. Cortex uses the scepter's power in an attempt to return to Earth, but the scepter breaks and sends Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny to Terra instead. When they are confronted by the natives (all of which resemble Krunk), Tiny repairs the scepter and is subsequently revered as a king, much to Cortex's annoyance. Gallery Logo Crash Nitro Kart logo.png|English logo Boxart Crash Nitro Kart NA PS2 boxart.jpg|North American PlayStation 2 boxart Crash Nitro Kart EU PS2 boxart.jpg|European PlayStation 2 boxart Crash Nitro Kart JP PS2 boxart.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_Xbox_NA.jpg|North American Xbox boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_Xbox_EU.jpg|European Xbox boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GCN_NA.jpg|North American GameCube boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GCN_EU.jpg|European GameCube boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GCN_JP.jpg|Japanese GameCube boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GBA_NA.jpg|North American Game Boy Advance boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GBA_EU.jpg|European Game Boy Advance boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_GBA_JP.jpg|Japanese Game Boy Advance boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_N-Gage_NA.jpg|North American N-Gage boxart Crash_Nitro_Kart_N-Gage_EU.jpg|European N-Gage boxart Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Xbox Category:Game Boy Advance Category:N-Gage